


Abandoned

by fredthemarauder



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredthemarauder/pseuds/fredthemarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Hobbit is done filming, everyone goes back to their everyday lives. Everyone except Aidan, who misses his friends more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

It only took a day and a half for the terrible ache of not being on the set of the Hobbit to settle in Aidan’s chest. The throbbing began when he and Dean were filming Kili and Fili’s last scene. There were still quite a bit of the movie left to shoot, but Kili and Fili, as well as most of the other dwarves weren’t going to be in anymore scenes. 

Everyone stayed, of course. They’ve been on the set since day one and there was no way they would miss Martin and Ian filming the last few scenes. They all sat on the sidelines, just watching. Though there was a long length of wall to lean onto, they all sat with their shoulders touching. 

There were a few tears were shed as Peter called “cut” for the last time, from the cast and crew. It was then that Aidan had really started to wrap his mind around the movie being over. They would all go back to their everyday lives in just little while.

The rest of the day was a blur. Peter had made sure that the cast were the first ones to leave. Almost right after the small party they Peter called them all over to say that the plane was ready. Something about “You guys’ll only be in the way. Best if you head on home and let us take care of it.” Every last cast member tried to tell Peter that they would rather stay and help, but the director would hear nothing more about it. 

Leaving New Zealand wasn’t as hard as they thought it would be. They had traveled by plane to most of the locations, so it was really just like day they changed location. It wasn’t until the plane landed in England, where the scenery wasn’t rolling hills and mountains on the horizon, that anyone really felt like they were truly done filming. 

Aidan took a taxi back to his flat after saying his goodbyes to everyone. His parents had wanted to pick him up, at the moment though all he wanted was to be alone.

 He hadn’t even have the chance to unpack yet before his mother sent him a text messaging telling him that she and his father were outside. They wanted to take him out for dinner, but the only thing he wanted was to be left alone. As much as he didn’t want to, he still bit his tongue and went out to meet his family.        

The small restaurant they went to was actually quite nice. Though Aidan lived just down the street, he’s never actually been there. Thankfully, the wait to be seated wasn’t too long, so before he knew it, their food was being placed in front of them. The conversation was light and mostly filled with silence. Until his parents shared a look. They wanted him to go back to Ireland with them. To help him ease into city life again.

For the most part, it sounded like a really good idea. But, again, Aidan just wanted to be left alone. He knew he would lose the fight, so he agreed.

                                …………………………………………..

When Aidan awoke the next morning, he didn’t have a single message from any of the cast members. Not even Dean, who had really become like a brother to him. He did have a message from his friend Morgan, who lived down the street from him in London. It was a simple text, just asking what he was up to. Aidan gave a short response, hoping it was enough to hint to Morgan that he wanted to be left alone.

Maybe it was a bit much for Aidan to think that his cast mates would be texting him nonstop the second they got off the plane. They had families too. And maybe they were really happy to see them. Not that Aidan wasn’t happy to see his family, he was, but he’s been living away from his parent’s for a long time now. He couldn’t live in Ireland when he was filming Being Human in London every day. Not to mention the fact that his mother wouldn’t give him space to breath. He knew it was normal. She didn’t want him to be so far away, so she made up for it when she had the chance. Sometimes she just took it too far. She would beg him to find a different profession.  None of his family understood that acting was who he is. He loves every second of it. He’s made some of his best friends on set. After his fifth or sixth time trying to explain this to her, he gave up. He would just let her get it out.

Which is one of the main reasons he missed Dean and Adam and everyone so much. Nothing was serious. Regardless how serious the scene was, there was always laughter. 

As much as he hated to admit it, his phone was kept in his front pocket all day, with the ringer turned on at the loudest possible volume.  

One of his first thoughts were to send a message to Dean. Aidan was closest to Dean. The two had every scene together. None was surprised that they would find Dean in Aidan’s trailer the next morning instead of his own. 

 Every time Aidan’s hands hovered over the send button, he would pull away. If they wanted to talk to him, they would message him first. So he didn’t send anyone a single message. 

Days passed, and he only received messages from people he knew in London.  People who hardly talked to him before he left nor while he was gone. He was baffled that they cared more about him than the people he lived with for almost two years.

                                                …………………………………………………………….

“Aidan, we’re really starting to worry about you,” Aidan’s mother said one night on the phone. Two nights of staying with his parent’s was enough for him. He booked a plane back to London for early the next day.  “We haven’t heard from you in over a week.”

“I’ve just been takin’ it easy, Mum,” Aidan replied, sliding his hand down his face. “I’ve barely had more than four hours of sleep a night for the past eighteen months. I’ve been relaxing.”  Aidan knew that was a lie, as did his mother. Thankfully, she didn’t push. 

Another two weeks went by without any contact from his friends, except the ones who lived nearby. The hole in his chest was now consuming him. He didn’t want to be around people when he felt so empty, so he gave them all the same excuse that he gave his mother, that he was tired. He didn’t have the same connection he had with his friends from the Hobbit. There wasn’t that bond. Apparently the bond that only Aidan felt. 

He hadn’t gone out to any casting calls, as the others probably did. He stayed home and watched television. He didn’t even bother to shave. Should his mother have seen him, she would have clicked her tongue at him.

The most he did was cook. In New Zealand, they had every meal prepared for them. Even if he wanted to cook, he wouldn’t be able to. Their whole day was spent on set, and the few spare hours they had, they would spend together, laughing and joking. His refrigerator was filled with leftovers from the huge meals he made for himself but couldn’t eat most of it.

That night, Aidan decided to order pizza instead of cooking. He had hardly moved from his bed all day. Not doing anything was making him even more tired, so moving wasn’t an option.

The doorbell rang twenty minutes after he placed the order. ‘Well, that was fast,’ Aidan thought. He fished the money out of his wallet and headed towards the door. He counted out a bigger tip because they really mush have rushed.

When he opened the door, instead of a pizza man, there stood one man with his hood up and a duffle bag over his shoulder. The man was looking right at him, but because of the rain, Aidan must have been really out of it if he didn’t notice it was raining, and his front light must have burned out.

“Can I help you?”

“I would sure hope so,” the man said, pushing his hood down. Before the light reached his face, Aidan knew it was Richard. His jaw dropped in surprise.

“Richard?” Aidan sputtered, “What are you doing here?”

“Dean didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what, exactly?”

“He was the one who told me to come,” Richard replied. “He said something about you never answering your phone.” The older man was still standing out in the rain. Aidan, noticing how rude he’s being, stood aside to let him in.

“No one tried to call here,” Aidan said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice and failing, “Or sent a single message.” To prove his point, Aidan showed Richard his phone. 

Richard scrolled though the messages. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Why do you have my number under Zach?”

“I don’t--- What?” Aidan stumbled, taking the phone back.

What time would it be okay for me to come over? Was the message, but the contact said Zach. The photo attached to the contact was Richard dressed as Thorin. The older man had taken the photo himself. It was quite the comical ‘selfie’.

Before he had the chance to sort it out, the doorbell rang again. Aidan excused himself and opened the door. The pizza man, who he was expecting, was standing there. Flanked by the other thirteen cast members he assumed were ignoring him.

 “I really hope you asked him to bring one box up at a time,” Graham said, laughing, “Because I don’t think that’ll be enough to feed all of us.” Without another word, the sea of people pushed passed him, into his apartment. One of them must have paid for the pizza because the delivery man was walking back towards his car. 

Aidan stood in the doorway, watching the man drive off. This was the last thing he’d been expecting to happen tonight.

Pulling himself back together, he went into the living room, where everyone had made themselves comfortable. They each found a comfortable place to spread out. Whither that was on the floor, the couch, or laying across multiple people’s laps. “What are you all doing here?”

“I thought you told him,” James grunted from the middle of the couch. He elbowed Dean, who was laying across him, in the stomach.

“I did,” Dean huffed, rubbing his tummy, “Told us not to come. That he was tired. I told him we were coming anyways.”

Aidan looked at his phone again; the contact that said those exact words wasn’t Dean’s, but Morgan. Aidan was more than confused. Then suddenly it hit him, “Alright, who was the bloody bastard who changed my contacts around?“

Suddenly, Dean and James fell off the couch and were rolling around on the floor, barely breathing from laughing so hard. 

“We did that months ago!” James laughed, “Took you long enough, eh?” 

“So you really had no idea we were coming, did you?” Mark said, trying not to laugh, and failing.

“I thought you bastards were ignoring me for the past three weeks,” Aidan growled, trying to contain his laughter. He should have known that they wouldn’t have forgotten him like that. 

 


End file.
